Una Oferta Que No Puedes Rechazar
by MTBlack
Summary: -.Traducción de "An Offer You Can't Refuse" de xcgirl08-. Bueno, ciertamente fue la más romántica de las declaraciones. Pero era una que ambos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas. Zutara, por supuesto


**Para toda la maravillosa gente que pidió acción Zutara, viejo y simple Zutara, y peleas Zutara, yo misma quería hacer la crónica del resto de la declaración de Zuko, ****¡****así que aquí está!**

**Esto comienza, por supuesto, después del pequeño grito de Zuko en el Polo Sur (como se menciona en "Ciudadela" y "Bienvenido a la Familia")**

**LOL. ¡Nada me pertenece!**

**Una oferta que no puedes rechazar**

La cuerda cayó laxa de las manos de Katara, y los grandes ojos dorados de Zuko recorrieron el camino que trazó en la nieve. Aterrizó formando un extraño ocho a los pies de ella, firmemente plantados en el lugar.

Entonces, levantó lentamente su vista una vez más.

Arriba de las botas, el vestido azul, la piel de animal y el cinturón de plata alrededor de sus caderas, siguiendo por el borde blanco de su sobretodo, el destello del pendiente en su cuello, y finalmente la cara estupefacta de la maestra agua. Con casi diecinueve, su rostro se había afinado para parecerse más al de su madre. Sus labios estaban más carnosos, sus cejas más curvas y los ojos no tan grandes.

Pero aún así, ella era la misma Katara de siempre.

En algún lugar a lo lejos, un bebé empezó a llorar y una anciana tosió roncamente.

Zuko juntó las manos en la espalda y esperó.

Katara, mientras tanto lucía como una niña que luchaba por pronunciar sus primeras palabras, respiraba creando pequeños vahos en el aire congelado al tiempo que su mente intentaba despegar.

Después de un minuto completo, su lengua se volvió semi-funcional.

-¿Q… q… **qué** acabas de preguntarme?

Él mantuvo su rostro tan inexpresivo como le fue posible. Ciertamente, esto no había salido como había esperado. ¡Zuko había pensado que tenía más coraje que eso! Para llegar a preguntarle a una mujer una cosa como esa y después simplemente… quebrarse

Los ecos de su orden gritada no llegaron muy lejos, pero provocaron unas cuantas miradas, y las niñitas que estaban trabajando cerca dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para escabullirse y mirar el espectáculo.

Una de ellas rió nerviosamente: ¿Qué clase de hombre grita "_Cásate conmigo_" de repente y sin aviso? ¡Especialmente a la Maestra Katara! Qué absurdo. Tal vez era una costumbre en la Nación del Fuego o algo así. Se hicieron callar entre sí para poder oír lo que el Señor del Fuego diría a continuación.

-Creo que no necesito repetirlo –contestó cortante, enojado y avergonzado consigo mismo. Zuko sintió que la cara se le ponía roja. De rojo _oscuro_.

Entonces apartó la mirada de esos intensos ojos, a cualquier lado, y los dirigió al abrigo que le había obligado a ponerse. Se veía muy mal en azul, decidió Zuko.

-Oh, yo creo que _sí_ necesitas repetirlo –presionó Katara, adelantándose.

Su bota crujió en la nieve, y se decidió por adoptar una cierta especie de expresión boquiabierta.

El Señor del Fuego simplemente la miró como respuesta, y la mente de Katara quedó envuelta en un completo caos.

Él le acababa de pedir que se casara con él.

¡Ahí! ¡De todos los lugares! Siempre había esperado que su verdadero amor se le declarase en algún lugar _romántico_: a la luz de la luna, en un banquete, después de un festival, entre las nubes sobre la cima de una montaña…

No.

Aunque su verdadero amor estaba presente, era el alba. Había una hemorragia de aurora fresca coloreando el cielo del este, y Zuko se había ofrecido a ayudarla con la pesca matutina. De hecho, el pescado saltaba pesadamente a sus pies, y ambos olían a muerte y a sal.

Muy **poco romántico**.

¡Y mírenlo! No se había arrodillado, no tenía ningún regalo de compromiso para darle; estaba simplemente parado ahí sin una expresión legible en su rostro que digamos.

¿En qué se había convertido su vida?

¡_Cásate_ con él!

Era como si se lo hubiera ordenado… aunque cualquier otra mujer le hubiera dicho que se venía hace tiempo.

Se habían conocido por cinco años, y sido "amantes" (por carencia de una palabra menos lujuriosa) por dos bueno o algo así. No habían sido dos años llenos de pasión salvaje y fuegos artificiales, ciertamente. Había habido abrazos de consuelo, unos cuantos rápidos besos robados que usualmente Katara iniciaba (Zuko, hasta dónde sabía, no era el más familiarizado con las demostraciones físicas de cariño) y una caminata a la luz de las estrellas.

(En una misión de exploración, ahora que lo pensaba. Así que no contaba.)

Pero también había habido largas y maravillosas conversaciones, muchas sonrisas y carcajadas, buenas batallas dónde habían aprendido a enfrentar sus fortalezas y debilidades para superar a sus oponentes.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Katara había querido. Eso la había hecho más feliz que cualquier otra cosa, simplemente tenerlo con ella y disfrutar de su compañía. Ella no necesitaba ser el centro de su atención: ella sabía que él pensaba en ella y se preocupaba por ella, y saber eso era más que suficiente. Katara había sido feliz… pero una parte de ella le advertía que no había forma en que durara,

Pero ahora… ¿Qué era esto?

Y Katara miró la simple corona de bronce que usaba en lugar de la magnífica de oro. Había ido a visitar el Polo Sur, para ver como marchaba la reconstrucción, por lo que no había traído ningún atuendo muy formal.

Se había reído cuando le sacó la parka por la cabeza, el pelo de punta por haber sido jalado.

Pero a pesar de lo que usaba…

Era un Señor del Fuego.

Un Señor del Fuego, un líder noble.

La esposa de un Señor era una Lady, ella lo sabía.

Y eso era parte del problema.

Él no podía casarse con una chica de la Tribu Agua de su origen. Ella no sabía nada sobre la política de la Nación del Fuego de tal escala, nada de la vida de palacio, y nada de ser una líder para los hombres. Era bastante consciente de que a la gente de la Nación del Fuego no le gustaría ni un poco, y que harían su reinado mucho más difícil. Considerando que largas porciones de la Nación del Fuego ya lo despreciaban, no presagiaba nada bueno

Eran diferentes.

Había cosas que siempre serían un misterio para el otro; otra razón por la que lo amaba tanto.

Pero… pero…

Él se merecía alguien que pudiera estar al día con los huracanes políticos, combinando su tranquilo porte más que metiéndose con él con bromas y abrazos juguetones; alguien que lo entendiera perfectamente, que pudiera leerlo como un libro antes que tener que andar preguntándole, haciéndole hablar de sus sentimientos. Ella siempre había visto su relación como trágicamente temporal.

(_Pero tú lo amas con todo tu ser, ¿no? Tú sabías que tendrías que dejarlo ir un día, pensaste que él querría dejarlo, ahora que ha madurado en el mejor hombre que conocerás, y sabías que seguirías con esto y llorarías por dentro. Pensaste que estabas con todo esto por lástima, pero tú lo amabas, lo amabas de todas formas… a pesar del hecho de que…)_

Y Katara se dio cuenta que Zuko debía casarse con alguien que nunca había imaginado su rostro y sentido odio.

¡CÁSATE con él!

No podía.

Porque…

_(¿Y bien?)_

Lo amaba demasiado. ¿Y como se atrevía él a incordiar el destino que ella al fin había aceptado, al fin pensado que era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejarlo?

Katara abrió la boca, y la impaciencia que crecía en la cara de Zuko fue cortada de improviso.

-Yo… Yo…

Él alzó una ceja.

-Yo…

Ella respiró hondo. Él contuvo el aliento.

-NO

Cualquier expresión de felicidad en el semblante del Señor del Fuego se marchitó y murió en cuanto la palabra lo golpeó, su voz produciendo sus propios ecos al tiempo que rebotaba alejándose sobre los campos de hielo y repitiéndose en sus oídos.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡N-no! Dije que NO, ¡NO me casaré contigo! Quiero decir, digo, ¿Cómo… cómo p-pudiste preguntarme eso? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando! Nunca funcionaría… y… y…

Luchó por encontrar las palabras.

Algo que decir, cualquier cosa.

Las niñitas se habían tapado la boca, conmocionadas. Bueno, eso fue inesperado e incómodo… ¡El hombre se veía como si le hubieran abofeteado con un pescado!

Pero la Maestra Katara no pareció notarlo. Su nerviosa despotricada seguía al mismo tiempo que el color en la cara de Zuko se desvanecía como si estuviera siendo cribado.

-¡No puedes casarte conmigo! Ni deberías quererlo de todas formas… ¡Soy de la Tribu Agua! ¡Tú mismo me llamaste campesina!

El Señor del Fuego Zuko encontró el habla, como Katara había necesitados hacerlo unos cuantos minutos antes.

-¡No te he llamado campesina en cinco años! ¿¡Cómo puedes desenterrar eso ahora!

Ella se llevó sus manos morenas a las sienes.

-Mira, Zuko: sólo estoy intentando evitar que cometas un gran error, ¿¡de acuerdo!

Él agrandó los ojos, y las niñitas que rondaban por ahí se escabulleron rápidamente para ocultarse tras una choza. Presentían problemas… Unas cuantas chispas volaron en el aire matutino, y la nieve comenzó a arremolinarse como si estuviera viva alrededor de los pies de Katara.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me amas? ¿¡Ese es el problema! –habló como si estuviera profundamente ofendido. Zuko reprimió el impulso de colocar una mano sobre su corazón para ver si estaba sangrando a causa de su golpe.

-¿Estás SORDO? –replicó a los gritos en el mismo volumen, adelantándose un paso. Él también avanzó uno, y los dos guerreros estaban mano a mano, contemplándose con expresiones de piedra y la mirada fija.

-¡POR SUPUESTO que te amo, idiota! ¡Lo he dicho un millón de veces antes, incluso si tú casi nunca me has dicho lo mismo! ¡Moriría por ti sin pensarlo dos veces! ¡Y es por ESO que estoy diciendo que no puedo casarme contigo!

_(No creo que me ames tanto como yo te amo.)_

-¡Eso no es razonable y tú lo sabes! –señaló con firmeza, reteniendo la llama que quería salir volando de su puño.

-Es perfectamente razonable. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo casarme contigo, es por el bien de todos y tú serás mucho más feliz con alguna hermosa lady de la corte de Fuego y yo soy demasiado ruidosa y demasiado autoritaria y soy demasiado diferente y yo… yo… -tomó aliento una vez, y luego otra-. Y una vez, te odié.

Las palabras se congelaron al mismo tiempo que su siguiente respiración, flotaron en el alba y cayeron golpeteando a la nieve, demasiado pesadas para seguir.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

El bebé en la distancia había dejado de llorar, el pez de saltar.

De hecho, era como si el mundo entero estuviera expectante por un instante y aguardando con la respiración agitada.

Zuko notó la pausa, y abrió la boca para hacerlo girar de nuevo.

-En caso de que no lo sepas, maestra agua, hubo un tiempo cuando yo también te odiaba.

Ella retrocedió, asintiendo y claramente al tope de su paciencia.

-¡Bueno entonces! ¡¿Por qué estamos siquiera teniendo esta discusión! ¡Sigamos con nuestras vidas! ¡Cierra el capítulo, fin de la historia! ¡Déjalo! –gesticuló salvajemente cuando habló, con la mandíbula apretada. Él levantó su voz una vez más, recordando que la familia de su padre era famosa por su temperamento.

-Ahora Katara, no te atrevas…

Ella hizo otro paso hacia atrás, y antes de que él se diera cuenta, la maestra de agua control se había puesto en una posición de lucha como impulsada por instinto.

-No me digas qué hacer, maestro fuego.

Él también adoptó su postura, con los pies trazando huellas en la nieve y las manos levantadas ante él.

En vez de elementos, un intercambio de palabras comenzó.

-¡Mujer obstinada!

-¡Mocoso arrogante!

-¡Gallina madre!

-¡Calentón (1), quejita amargado!

-¡Niña emocional!

-¡Cerdo testarudo!

-¡Campesina!

-¡Niño cola de caballo! Por los espíritus, esa cosa era ridícula…

Él quedó estupefacto por una fracción de segundo, y luego arrojó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡Bien! Pero era mejor que las TRENCITAS.

Las niñitas detrás de la choza estaban pasando un mal rato al respirar; estaban intentando con mucho esfuerzo disimular las carcajadas en las mangas de sus gruesos abrigos.

Casi al mismo tiempo que una de ellas empezaba a toser furiosamente, Katara arqueó una ceja. La ira que ardía lentamente flaqueó entre ellos, y antes de que Zuko se diera cuenta una risa ahogada había escapado de él.

Estaban peleando como niños, por amor de dios.

¡Si tan solo pudieran oírse!

¿Trencitas?

Él también se dio cuenta que Katara había cerrado su boca con fuerza para contener su regocijo. _¿Niño cola de caballo? ¿Realmente acabo de decir eso?_

_Hora de crecer un poquito, Katara_.

-Muy bien, Zuko –levantó las manos cautivadoramente. Cada palabra era dicha con meticulosa paciencia y una ligera aspereza-. Parece que tenemos un montón que discutir.

Luego sus suaves manos sanadoras volvieron a deslizarse a los costados, y ella exhaló antes de exponer su idea.

-Mi mamá solía hacer algo con Sokka y conmigo cuando éramos pequeños: cuando teníamos estúpidas peleas como estas. Ella nos sentaba, y nosotros teníamos que decirle al otro lo que nos hacía enojar… No obstante, también teníamos que decir algo que amábamos del otro.

Una carcajada como un rayo de sol se le escapó.

-¡Era tan cursi y embarazo que evitamos pelear solo para evitar eso!

-Tu madre era una mujer inteligente, entonces –determinó Zuko, saliendo de la postura en la que recordó estar. Esto era a lo que habían quedado reducidos: un juego infantil. ¿Dónde iba a terminar esta humillación?

La embajadora de la Tribu Agua lo miró expectante.

-Así que… ….

-¿Así que?

Un largo silencio le siguió, hasta que Katara lo rompió.

-Supongo que iré primera, entonces –frunció el ceño; irritada porque él no había caído.

Él solo parpadeó con esos ojos dorado líquido mirándola, y Katara alzó los dedos de una mano para ayudarse en su "listado"

-Punto malo: eres extremadamente rápido para enojarte y tienes un genio que asustaría hasta las escamas de un elefante koi.

Zuko abrió la boca para defenderse ruidosamente, diciendo que su genio no era mucho mejor, pero se mordió la lengua y evitó quedar como un hipócrita.

Ella lo notó y siguió, cabeceando en aprobación.

-Buen punto: eres apasionado con las cosas. No haces nada por la mitad, Zuko. Si te interesas por algo, si quieres algo, si debes alcanzar algo, pones todo tu corazón y nada menos. Sin importar cuán grande o pequeño es.

Una expresión ilegible cruzó su cara y él asintió con la cabeza para agradecerle, pero la mano de Katara lo detuvo al tiempo que lo señalaba.

-Tú. Tu turno.

Ahora en el aprieto, Zuko pasó su peso de un pie al otro y examinó las pisadas que habían hecho en la nieve, antes de empezar con su pequeño "ejercicio"

Pensó y respondió.

-Crees que eres la única en todo el mundo que lo sabe todo o que puede ocuparse de alguien como corresponde.

Katara lució indignada por un segundo, pero dejó pasar la idea por su cabeza y contuvo la reprimenda que había estado preparando. _Sólo escúchalo_, se dijo. _Respira profundo_.

-Pero tampoco te das por vencida con las persona, sin importar que tan lejos estén. Tienes fe en la bondad de los otros. Siempre estas dispuesta a perdonar.

Silencio.

Las chiquitas de la Tribu Agua habían cesado completamente sus carcajadas, y ahora estaban mirando de cerca, intentado no respirar por miedo a que el momento se hiciera añicos como una delgada hoja de hielo.

El sol subió más alto en el cielo, y las sombras largas se achicaron un poco.

Era obvio: un acorde poderoso había sido acertado entre las compañeras de los guerreros.

Y después de eso, las palabras se despegaron de sus lenguas. Se relajaron en posiciones más cómodas y despreocupadas: ya no estaban a la defensiva.

Katara se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras que Zuko cruzaba los brazos, y siguieron.

-Zuko, tú eres tan terco como cualquier maestro tierra que he conocido.

El joven Señor del Fuego alzó una ceja. Viniendo de una mujer que conocía a Toph Bei Fong, esa era una grave acusación.

-… Pero con todo lo que la vida te ha dado, nunca te has doblegado. Tienes el espíritu más fuerte que cualquiera que he conocido.

Ella sonrió. Zuko mantuvo su ceja arqueada. Viniendo de ella, ese era un cumplido bastante alto.

Sintió la necesidad de devolverlo.

-Y tú, pequeña maestra agua, tienes demasiada confianza en tus habilidades. Tú badeas una veintena de enemigos sin pensarlo dos veces, y un día eso te va a matar.

Un golpe.

-Sin embargo, por mucho que odie cuando estás en peligro, haces agua control con más sentimiento y concentración de la que he visto alguna vez. Le das vida al elemento y es algo digno de ver.

-Gracias, calentón –ella sonrió de lado. Viniendo de alguien que está tan orgulloso de sus propias habilidades de control eso realmente era algo.

Sus brazos se cruzaron, imitando la posición de él.

-Y para que sepas, chico, eres retraído. Tienes tantas barreras, es como si no quisieras que nadie esté cerca de ti… y aún así has confiado en mí lo suficiente para dejar que me acerque así, al menos.

_(Te ama lo suficiente para dejarte acercar tanto, para ponerte al alcance de golpe de su corazón. Él te da la posibilidad de que lo lastimes porque confía en que no lo harás, Katara. ¿Negándoselo cuenta como un golpe?)_

Él dejó la conversación flotando, y Zuko pensó en una cosa de inmediato.

-Tú puedes ser leída como un libro. No te guardas nada para ti, nunca. Es molesto a veces… y es definitivamente contagioso. Cuando estás feliz, sin importar lo furioso que esté con los tontos con los que lidió, siempre termino riendo: Nadie más puede hacer eso por mí.

Katara caminó hasta él, hablando sin parar.

Parte de la discusión había desaparecido, y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sabes qué más me gusta de ti? –preguntó, estirándose y pegándole en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Dímelo, maestra agua –repuso él, apartándole un pelo de la cara.

-Te encoges de hombros cuando estás nervioso. Bebes el té de Iroh incluso aunque no lo soportas, y a cambio tratas de hacerlo por él. Incluso cuando el tuyo sabe horrible –se acercaron más.

-No sabe horrible.

Ella curvó una ceja y él suspiró resignado. Otra pulgada desapareció entre ellos cuando se acercaron más.

-Katara, tú te muerdes el labio cuando estás pensando… justo como lo haces ahora…

Ella inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo, y él sacudió la cabeza.

-… También roncas como un oso ornitorrinco. El ronquido de chica más fuerte que oí fue aquella vez que estuvimos en esa posada, y tú accediste a dormir en el suelo porque yo estaba lastimado. Estuve despierto casi toda la noche por ese ruido… ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho eso?

La mirada de él se suavizó.

-Lloras cuando no puedes curar algo, cuando alguien muere, incluso si es solamente un viejo pato tortuga en el jardín real. Parece que a veces lloraras por todo el mundo.

Katara pensó que había hecho el ridículo haciendo eso. Otra pulgada desaparecida, y ella agarró el borde de su manga.

-Tú te preocupas por eso, también, Zuko, aunque no lo demuestres.

-Tú siempre estás ahí –indicó, recordando todas las veces en que ella había estado.

-Tú eres increíblemente estoico… pero cuando sonríes, es invaluable –la primera vez que él había sonreído, solo para ella, había quedado en las nubes por el resto del día.

_(Te ama lo suficiente para sonreír para ti, Katara, y él también te hace sonreír…)_

Zuko pensó en algo más sobre ella, en la increíble gama de maravillas, milagros e imperfecciones que era ella.

-Eres increíblemente ñoña: pero en momentos como éste, no me puede importar.

-Ah, un punto muy bueno.

Ahora sus brazos estaban alrededor de los hombros de él, y los de él estaban en sus respectivos lugares, a su cadera y jugueteando con su trenza.

El sol y la luna se contemplaban el uno al otro meditando lo que había sido dicho.

Todos esos puntos malos eran ciertos.

Y hubo un tiempo, años atrás, cuando estar así de cerca hubiera significado que uno o ambos estaban muertos. Se habían odiado como enemigos impersonales, y sabían que ambos eran tan defectuosos como cualquier ser humano normal lo era.

No solo veían las partes buenas del otro: también reconocían los defectos del otro (los habían marcado, de hecho) y a través de ese reconocimiento, Zuko y Katara se habían "mejorado" el uno al otro.

No era un "me amas por quién soy"

Era un "me amas lo suficiente para intentarlo y hacer de mí una mejor persona, incluso sabiendo que nunca seré perfecto, porque… ¿Qué tan aburrido sería eso?"

Ambos se habían hecho mejor, por supuesto. O, algo entre esas líneas.

El amor que estaban mirando ahora había sido en cierta forma más fuerte que todas sus diferencias, rencores, enojos, y defectos, y había requerido una estúpida discusión para darse cuenta verdaderamente de eso. El amor había curado, el amor había perdonado, y los había mantenido en dónde estaban ahora.

Había superado la pelea que habían tenido como habían superado todo lo demás.

Katara inspiró, Zuko exhaló.

(Era una elección de tiempo bastante mala para ser golpeado por esas nociones, pero Katara se dio cuenta que era mucho mejor ahora que cuando fuera demasiado tarde)

Se mordió el labio.

Lentamente, alzó su mano para tocar su cicatriz, y los recuerdos vinieron a ella como un tsunami, de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había hecho eso. E incluso si la cicatriz todavía estaba ahí, lo que representaba hacía tiempo que había sido olvidado por ella y los demás miembros de su pequeña "familia". Toda la frustración, la amargura, la perdida, había sido quitada. Y él había….

Katara se alejó de las olas de sus recuerdos, queriendo vivir solamente en este momento.

_(Tú lo amas, chica. Y él te ama. Quizás no te idolatre, no adore el suelo que pisas, pero tu nunca quisiste eso. Son iguales, y cuando hablas, él escucha. Un baile eterno, yin y yang, agua y fuego. Tu camino está ante tus pies ahora. No hay razón para tener miedo, lo enfrentarán juntos...)_

Ella cerró su oído interno, queriendo solo el silencio del amanecer.

_Sí, lo haremos_.

Zuko procedió a apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de su mano, suspirando como si estuviera felizmente exhausto, y Katara comenzó a preguntarse.

Habían estado en el Polo Norte numerosas veces desde el final de la guerra, entonces por qué nunca le había pedido que…

Acarició delicadamente la cicatriz (la única persona en el mundo con el derecho a hacerlo, consideró) y fue súbitamente superada por la practicidad.

-Podría haberte curado, sabes. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo.

Una sonrisa se esparció por la cara de Zuko, una cómplice que creció en la de Katara como en un espejo. Sus emociones crecían en ella bastante rápido también, ahora que lo pensaba.

El maestro fuego respondió casualmente, con un resignado encogimiento de hombros.

-Precisamente: ya lo has hecho. Y nunca tuve que pedirlo.

Katara tragó, su espíritu demasiado lleno y sensible para palabras en ese momento.

Otro largo silencio llenó solo de miradas.

Y ella necesitaba hablar antes de que se le fuera, antes de que su corazón se desarmara completamente en lágrimas. _¿Por qué lloramos cuando estamos felices?_, se preguntó.

-Eso fue cursi, Zuko.

Él se rió. _Eso fue__,__ Katara para ti_.

-Lo sé. Pero lo digo en serio, te diste cuenta.

-Nunca me mientes, ¿no?

-Nunca –aseguró.

Ella se mordió el labio, como él sabía que lo haría.

-Entonces… ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres, entonces, Señor del Fuego Zuko?

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

De un hombre cuyas convicciones eran tan fuertes como las suyas, eso también significaba algo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa, y lo atrajo lo más cerca de sí posible.

-Bueno entonces –dijo, sacudiéndole el saco-. Supongo que es un sí. ¿Mi corazón a cambio del tuyo, hasta que la muerte nos separe, para bien o para mal y todo eso?

-La mejor declaración que he oído jamás.

Retrocedieron como lo hacen los verdaderos soberanos y sellaron el trato estrechándose la mano, ambos dándose cuenta que si lloraban como tontos felices y sentimentales, las lágrimas posiblemente se congelarían a sus rostros con ese aire.

Entonces, de repente…

Una voz joven soltó un grito indignado.

-¡Oh, VAMOS! ¡Por el amor de los espíritus, hemos estado sentadas aquí por, como, UNA ETERNIDAD!

Ambos atónitos amantes se volvieron, para ver a una carita morena asomando de la austera nieve blanca.

Una pequeña mano enguantada señaló a Zuko.

-Señor Señor del Fuego, si ama a la Maestra Katara será mejor que la bese ahora mismo. Hemos estado esperando, y ustedes dos no se van a salir con la suya simplemente dándose la mano.

-¡Un beso cierra el trato! ¡Es la única manera! –clamó la amiga, levantando un puño en el aire.

Comenzó un coro:

-¡Bésala! ¡Bésala!

La boca del Señor del Fuego estaba desencajada, pero luego se quitó la conmoción para preguntarle a la niña con mordacidad:

-¿Oh, es así? Que costumbres más raras que tiene la gente de la Tribu Agua. ¿Es realmente la única manera?

-Puedes apostarlo, Zuko –asintió Katara, levantando los pulgares hacia las niñitas cuando su futuro esposo le dio la espalda.

-Bueno entonces... –él jadeó con la mayor naturalidad, girándose y tomando todo su mundo en sus brazos-. Supongo que mejor nos apuramos antes que nos congelemos. Si eso sucedes, no habrá boda, y para nada…

-Deja de hablar. Estás arruinando el momento.

Él asintió con la cabeza, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Las niñitas se volvieron, sonrojándose violentamente pero sonriendo como locas al mismo tiempo. ¡_Éxito_! Y se escurrieron de vuelta a sus tareas y deberes, farfullando animadamente sobre que clases de bebé tendrían, que vestido de novia llevaría la Maestra Katara y cosas así.

Los dos maestros, por supuesto, no se dieron cuenta, a medida que el beso duraba más, y se sumergía más dentro de sus corazones, mucho más de lo que había sido su intención. Ella se encontró aferrándose a él con más fuerza, mientras su mano agarraba el final de su trenza y la desarmaba, y su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros cuando lo hizo.

El perfume de él era el más dulce, reminiscencias de madera quemada: el de ella era la esencia de la fría y vigorizante nieve caída.

Ambos habían memorizado ese hecho sobre el otro.

Katara se agachó ligeramente, retrocediendo a ciegas… y resbalando sobre el pez olvidado. (Se reirían de eso después)

Ambos terminaron cayendo sobre la fresca nieve blanca con una tormenta de copos.

Pero tampoco le importó eso a ninguno.

Y al otro lado del campo de hielo, otro testigo, sacudiéndose la nieve de su parka con un suspiro.

_Hora de volver para el desayuno; ¡y ver que estaba cocinando Suki!_

_Mejor dejar a esos dos solos de todas formas_, pensó, guardando su bumerán en el estuche.

_Quien lo iba a decir._

_Un maestro fuego y una maestra agua, que les parece._

_¡Y no había matado al calentón! ¡Que les parece eso! Katara le debía una grande por cierto. Quizás una enorme tanda de ciruelos de mar, eso serviría bastante._

El guerrero pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba:

-Será mejor que Katara me de un montón de sobrinitas y sobrinitos, al menos, para compensar todo el sufrimiento que paso por ella. Quizás uno de ellos resulte bueno con el bumerán: apuesto que esa corona de oro puede servir bastante bien para tiro al blanco, jejeje…

La risa de Sokka se perdió en el cielo, donde el sol matutino colgaba sobre el océano con la luna apagándose. Aunque la luna aún estaba ahí, nunca se iba realmente.

Por consiguiente el ciclo continuaba equilibrado.

Porque la luna necesita al sol, para dar todo su brillo.

Y el sol necesita a la luna, para saber que no ésta solo en los vastos cielos.

Y juntos, en su armonía, iluminan al mundo.

…

N/A: Gracias por leer.

¡Hola! Se nota mucho que otra escritora, jaja, es totalmente un estilo diferente, pero es súper adorable este, ¿no? Ah, lo amé. Gracias por leer, y no duden en marcarme algún error porque bastante dolor de cabeza me dio, jaja, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. ¡Y gracias por dejar rr en Bienvenido a la familia! :) priincezz, azrasel, patousky, Rashel Shiru, Orion no Saga, Lolipop91 y maga-azul Son lo más :)

Opiniones al Go ;)

(1) No sé como se dirá en otros países, pero calentón por acá es alguien que se enoja muy fácil y se apegaba mucho más al contento que EXALTADO :P


End file.
